


So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way

by KikiJuanita



Series: The Glee (Friends) series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJuanita/pseuds/KikiJuanita
Summary: 6 friends in New York - trying to navigate the city of 8 or so million people. What happens when one of the friends, old high school friends turns up wet to a coffee shop having bolted from her wedding, and how will the life of those of her friends also change. A Glee take on FRIENDS.This has already been published by me on the site FanFiction; so you may have read that there already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to celebrate 100 episodes of Glee; and it has now being complete for some time; and has been published in full on another site.  
> However I thought I would bring my works over to here, and see how it all goes.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from Glee; however I do own the character of Mikki Kapowski, who is my own original character and she cannot be used without my permission.

Mikki Kapowski, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans were sitting in the New York Beanery coffee shop one wet Saturday New York afternoon.

The four of them were kind of an unlikely group of friends. Blaine was a music teacher at Julliard, which is how he knew Brittany who taught dance there. Sam was Blaine's roommate and an aspiring model and actor. Mikki worked in public relations and advertising for a big New York advertising agency and lived across the hall from Blaine and Sam.

Noah Puckerman, who was Mikki's older cousin and college best friends with Blaine, entered the coffee shop and went over to the couch and satnext to Mikki.

"You okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..."

"Cookie?" asked Blaine, holding out the one he was eating to his friend.

"Santana moved out today" said Mikki, explaining the reason for his depression to the others.

"I'll be fine guys, really" said Puck.

"Let me get you some coffee" said Mikki, standing and going over to the barista at the counter.

"Really I hope she'll be very happy" said Puck.

"No, you don't" said Mikki.

"You're right, I don't. To hell with her, she left me" said Puck.

"And you never knew she was a lesbian" said Sam.

Mikki came back over to the couch and handed Puck a cup of coffee.

"No! Why does everyone keep fixtating on that. She didn't know she was a lesbian, how was I meant to know" said Puck.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian" said Blaine.

The others looked at him.

"Huh?" asked Brittany.

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Blaine.

The others nodded. "Dude, are you gay?" asked Sam.

"No, no. It's just that Santana is hot and it seems that all the hot girls are lesbians, so you know, yeah" said Blaine.

"On behalf of the non lesbian part of the population, thanks for implying us straight chicks are complete ugly dogs" said Mikki, as Puck sighed.

"You know Puck I feel your pain, but man you're single again. And there is only one solution" said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"Strip joint. Come on dude, you're single again" said Sam.

"I don't want to be single okay. I just want to be married" said Puck.

Rachel Berry entered the coffee shop in a wet wedding dress and looked around.

"And I just want a million dollars" said Blaine, extending his hand out, hoping that somehow a magical windfall would grace him.

"Rachel?" asked Mikki, noticing who it was.

"Oh Mikki, hi. I just went to your building and you weren't there and this guy there said you would be here, and you are. You are!" said Rachel.

"Can I get you some coffee" said the waiter coming over to her.

"De-caff" said Mikki, pointing to Rachel.

The waiter nodded and went to get her a cup of coffee.

"Umm okay everybody, this is Rachel Berry. Another survivor of Ohio and McKinley High" said Mikki looking at her friends.

"And this is Brittany, Sam, Blaine and of course you remember my cousin Puck" said Mikki.

"Hi, sure" replied Rachel, looking at Puck.

"Hi" replied Puck with a small wave.

"So you want to tell us now why you're here, or are we waiting for wet bridesmaids as well?" asked Mikki, sitting back down.

Rachel sat also next to her on the couch, and Puck scooted over a little bit to the side, so they could all fit.

"Well it was half an hour before the wedding, and my maid of honor, Harmony had disappeared. So I went looking for her and I could hear noises coming from the her hotel room where she was getting ready, and so I went into the room, and I saw Jesse and Harmony having sex" said Rachel.

"Ouch" said Sam.

"What did you do?" asked Brittany.

"Well I screamed and they stopped doing it, and Jesse tried to explain that they had been doing stuff and this was just like a last time thing before he got married and that I wasn't to worry about it" said Rachel.

"What a jerk" said Blaine.

"So you left" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And I didn't have anywhere else to go and all my friends were at the wedding and I didn't want to explain to them as to why I was leaving. And then I remembered that you lived in New York as well, and I know we kind of drifted apart, but we have reconnected recently and well yeah" said Rachel.

"The only friend who wasn't invited to the wedding" said Mikki.

"Ohh, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be an issue" said Rachel.

"Hmm, it's not really" said Mikki.

"Could I possibly stay with you. I can't go back to my place with Jesse and there is no one I can really turn to that don't know him" said Rachel.

"I don't know, I'm not really looking for a roommate right now" said Mikki.

"Please, it will only be for a little while, until I find my own place. It's either that or I go back to Ohio, and I have work and I'll pay my way, I promise" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "Fine you can stay with me temporarily".

"Thank you" said Rachel, hugging her forgetting that she had an extremely wet wedding dress on.

"And now I'm wet" said Mikki.

"Sorry" said Rachel, with a small smile.

"Don't worry it's fine" said Mikki as the waiter came over with Rachel's coffee.

"Welcome to the single world" said Brittany.

"Yeah it sucks. You're going to love it" said Blaine.

Rachel just looked at those who maybe become her new friends and smiled.

Life was possibly looking just that little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos on this so far; and it's nice to delve into a new audience of Glee fandom, ones who may not have seen this story on my other site of FanFiction.  
> Anyway here is chapter 2 - and also the next couple of chapters following it. All up this is a 60 chapter story. So there is still quite a bit to go, but I won't post it all at once, as to keep at least some of the suspense for it going, like I did initially when I wrote it.

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Rachel had spent the night in the spare room of Mikki's apartment. Mikki was looking out the window of her apartment, across to the apartment on the other side of the street as Rachel came out of the bedroom.

"Spying on the neighbours?" she asked.

Mikki looked at her and laughed.

"No" she replied.

Rachel went over to her and looked as well. "No one's there".

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, he's probably still in bed. It was kind of a tough day for him yesterday".

Rachel looked at him, not fully knowing what she was saying.

"Puck, it's his apartment. And his wife left him, for another woman" said Mikki.

"Wow, I didn't realise that" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Anyway, that's his apartment, and it doesn't look like he's awake at the moment. But I'll call him later and see how he's doing".

Rachel nodded.

"Did you want some breakfast. I can make eggs" said Mikki, going to in the kitchen section of her apartment.

"I'm vegan" said Rachel.

"Wow, still. Really?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she also walked into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah, and don't feel as if you have to cook anything special for me. I can cook myself and I really appreciate you letting my stay here" said Rachel.

"It's no problem actually. It will be kind of nice to have a roommate again, haven't had one since Puck and Santana moved out two years ago to across the street" said Mikki, as she grabbed a box of muesli off the shelf and two bowls.

"Muesli okay?" asked Mikki. "Fine" replied Rachel.

Mikki went to the fridge to get the milk. "Umm, I only have normal milk".

"It's fine, a little bit won't hurt me. But I'll go get some soy milk later" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she sat and the table and put the milk down.

"So you're going to Jesse's apartment this morning to get your stuff, and then meeting your dad's for lunch" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she put some muesli in her bowl and a small amount of milk. "Are you sure you and the guys across the hall, are okay to help?".

"Of course, we won't let you possibly face that douche bag alone" said Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened.

"Okay, where's breakfast" said Blaine, as he and Sam entered the apartment.

"I am guessing in your apartment" replied Mikki.

"Like we know how to cook" said Sam, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, that's why we have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and then Sam. "I am not your personal cook".

"But you make such awesome food" said Blaine, trying to hopefully get her to cook breakfast.

"Sorry only thing on the table this morning is muesli" said Mikki.

"Fine with me" said Sam, standing and grabbing a bowl of the shelf and sitting back down.

Blaine just sat at the table, pouting.

"What's with that look" said Mikki.

"I hate muesli" said Blaine.

"You know where the bread is, and the toaster. Have that" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Can't you make it. Mine always comes out horrible and burnt" said Blaine.

"Make your own damn toast Blaine, I am not your mother or your girlfriend. So make your own" said Mikki.

"Hmph, fine" replied Blaine, standing from the chair and going over to the bread bin and grabbing out a few slices of bread and putting them in the toaster.

Rachel looked on at them in kind of shock, not knowing how to respond.

"So how do you all know one another? Did these guys just knock on your door one day and ask for breakfast?".

Mikki laughed. "Kind of, however Blaine and Puck have known one another since college and we've known Sam ever since he moved in with Blaine about a year ago. And Brittany the other girl at the coffee shop yesterday, she teaches with Blaine at Julliard" .

"Wow Julliard. I teach at NYADA" said Rachel.

Blaine looked at her. "That's pretty cool".

"Yeah, but isn't that like a really snobbish school?" asked Sam.

"Snobbish how?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"I've just ran into some people who have studied there when going for roles and the ones who went there seem to think they are entitled or something like that" said Sam.

"Small minority think that. But I went there as did my now ex fiancée and the whore who was my best friend, that he was screwing around with" said Rachel.

"So does he teach there as well?" asked Blaine, as the bread popped up in the toaster, and he put it on a plate and grabbed a knife from the drawer as well as the peanut butter that was on the shelf.

Rachel shook her head.

"No he's got a role in the Book of Mormon" said Rachel.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're not on stage as well. It's all you ever talked about in high school, being this huge Broadway star and winning a Tony award" said Mikki.

"I still want that, but the jobs are few and far between. So I also teach, and I enjoy it actually" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded.

"What about you? You always had a great voice in high school, do you do something in the field?" asked Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, did a degree in communications at college and now work in advertising".

"Hmm that's a shame, because you could have gone places" said Rachel.

"I do the occasional open mic night at the Beanery, but that's about it" said Mikki.

"You know your friend is right though, you do have a great voice" said Blaine, as he ate the now peanut buttered toast.

"Shut up and eat" replied Mikki.

"I hate you" said Blaine.

"Bite me" replied Mikki.

"You wish" said Blaine.

"So we go down to the U-Haul and grab a van so we can your stuff from your apartment, Rachel" said Sam, breaking the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

"Umm, okay" she replied, looking at him.

"You really don't mind helping?" she asked.

"Nah, it's cool" said Sam, as Mikki stood from her chair and grabbed her bowl and also Rachel and Sam's.

"Let's get going then" said Mikki, as she put the bowls in the dishwasher.

"I haven't finished eating yet" said Blaine, grabbing his second piece.

"It's toast, eat it on the way" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her.

"Oh don't give me that look, just do what you're told. After all you're getting free food as usual" said Mikki, grabbing his plate and also putting that in the dishwasher, before closing it.

"Glad you're not my girlfriend, you're a nag" said Blaine, standing up.

"Like I'd ever want to be that" said Mikki, looking at him.

Rachel went over to Sam. "Have they ever?".

Sam shook his head. "That would be like putting a penguin in a lions cage".

Rachel laughed. "I'm guessing Mikki's the lion"l.

Sam nodded and Rachel laughed. "Well she was always feisty and opinionated, even in high school".

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that I can kind of believe".

Then the four of them left to get Rachel's stuff from what use to be hers and Jesse's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

A little later that day, when Mikki, Blaine and Sam were helping Rachel get her stuff from Jesse's apartment.  
Puck was still in his now very empty looking one, since Santana had taken a lot of stuff for the one she would be sharing with her, now female lover; when there was a knock at the door.  
He sighed to himself and went over to the door and opened it.  
Santana was on the other side and Puck looked at her.

"Okay what now could you possibly want from me, you've already taken half the stuff I have here" said Puck.

"Yeah cause I bought it. Now just let me in" said Santana.

Puck sighed and opened the door and Santana walked into the apartment that they once shared.

"You know you should get some more furniture. This place looks pretty bare" said Santana sitting on the sofa that was left in the apartment.

"Gee thanks for the advice" he said.

"Now what is that you want?" asked Puck.

"Hmm, well there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it straight then" said Santana.

"You straight, that's a good one" said Puck with a laugh.

Santana glared at him. "I will go all Michigan on you Puckerman" said Santana.

"Yeah, not scared of you" said Puck.

"Out with, whatever it is you have to say and then go" said Puck.

"I'm pregnant" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "Pregnant?" he asked.

Santana nodded.

"How?" asked Puck, sitting on the sofa with her.

"What you feel asleep in sex education or something?" asked Santana.

"No, but how does a lesbian get knocked up. Cause I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't have a dick" said Puck.

Santana sighed. "We were married, and did have sex; and I was there for a while trying to convince myself that I wasn't a lesbian; but I am and well I guess we weren't careful one night"

"Shit" said Puck.

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to be a father" said Puck.

"Yep" replied Santana.

"Dani's okay with this?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't thrilled about it, since the relationship with us is so new. But yeah she's okay with it" said Santana.

"So what you want us to get back together" said Puck.

"What, hell no. You don't excite me Puckerman" said Santana. "Okay" replied Puck.

"But this is your kid, no matter what. So you will get to have a say in it's upbringing" said Santana.

Puck nodded.

"Anyway, I have an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow as I was hoping you'd come along with us" said Santana.

"Us?" asked Puck.

"Me and Dani" replied Santana.

"And she's going to be there because?" asked Puck.

"She's my girlfriend, and I love her and she's going to be in our child's life. Whether you like it or not" said Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife. "Fine I'll be there. Where and when?" asked Puck.

Santana pulled an appointment card out of her handbag. "Here" she said, passing him the card.

Puck looked at it and nodded. "I'll be there" he replied.

"Great, see you then" said Santana, standing from the couch.

Puck just nodded and Santana went over to the door of the apartment. "See you Puck" she said.

Puck just gave a small wave not even looking at her and Santana opened the door and left the apartment, leaving him to just stare at the card for the OB-GYN.

"I'm going to be a father" he said, trying to get the notion sitting in his head, before he headed out of the apartment himself, hoping to clear his head a bit.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Rachel with the help of the others had gotten her stuff from the apartment that she use to share with Jesse, and set about making the spare room in Mikki's apartment hers for the time being.  
Mikki had also spoken with Puck to find out how he was, but he hadn't as yet divulged anything as to Santana being pregnant. She told him to come around to her apartment for pizza, in the hopes of cheering him up a little, and also to welcome Rachel to their little group.

The other five were already in Mikki's apartment already, when there was a knock at the door.

"Alright pizza" said Sam, standing from the sofa and grabbing the money from the kitchen counter and going to open the door.

However it wasn't pizza, but Puck on the other side. "Oh hey man, we're just waiting on the pizza to arrive" said Sam.

Puck nodded and walked into the apartment and Sam closed the door.

"Hey man" said Blaine, from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong" said Mikki, noticing her cousin's down emotion.

"Santana's pregnant" said Puck.

"Whoa, how that happen?" asked Sam.

"Need someone to explain to you Sam?" asked Brittany, from where she was seated on the floor, near the coffee table.

"No, it's just how does a gay chick become pregnant?" asked Sam, as Puck went and sat on the sofa.

"Santana and I did have sex, we were together for five years" said Puck.

"How far along is she?" asked Rachel, from where she was sitting in the other chair.

Puck looked at her. "Umm well the last time we did it was about two months ago, and I guess it was either then or maybe one of the times before that; when she was struggling with the fact that she is gay"

"And now your ex wife, now lesbian is pregnant with your child. That's messed up" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend, and nodded.

"Sweetie, what are you and she going to do?" asked Mikki.

"Well, she has an ultrasound thingy tomorrow and has asked me to come along to that" said Puck.

"You going?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course, I mean this is going to be my kid. Even though it will probably end up living with Santana and Dani" said Puck.

"And you're okay with that your son or daughter, being raised by a same sex couple?" asked Sam.

"I was raised by a same sex couple. I have two dads" said Rachel.

Blaine, Sam and Brittany looked at her, having not heard this information before.

"So when you said were meeting your dads for lunch today, it was like two men together, not like a dad and step dad" said Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "No, my dads are gay"

"Wow" said Blaine.

"Does that freak you out?" asked Rachel.

"No, no it's cool. I'm all for gay rights and all. Love is love" said Blaine.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal nowadays. Lots more famous people are coming out, it's cool" said Sam, with a nod.

"Exactly, dolphins are just gay sharks" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at them, slightly confused at Brittany's remark, but thankful that none of them were in any way homophobic.

"You know what Puck think of only having your kid, some of the time this way. You don't have to deal with the poop and the spew, because let me tell you it comes out both ends" said Sam.

"And you've had experience with babies to know this?" asked Brittany.

"Kind of, my mom had Stevie and Stacey when I was ten. So I saw firsthand how much they poop and spew" said Sam.

"But that's half the fun of parenting" said Mikki.

"Right, that and also maybe later on teaching my son how to throw a ball; or if it's a girl making sure when she starts dating that the guys she dates aren't going to be using her" said Puck.

"Because all the dad's did that to you when you were in high school" said Blaine.

"Oh yeah they did, especially since he use to look like a complete tool with a mohawk and that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hey that mohawk was bad arse" said Puck.

"Whatever you reckon" said Mikki, with a laugh as

"It wasn't that bad, it suited you" said Rachel giving Puck a small smile. One that he returned to her.

"Puck, Santana isn't going to deny you the opportunity to be a part of your kids' life. She's not like that" said Mikki.

"Yeah and you know what you got us as well" said Sam.

"Best of both worlds" said Brittany.

Puck looked at his friends and laughed.

"You're right" he replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Blaine, standing and going getting the pizza.

"Exactly, so tonight let's just eat pizza, drink beer and forget about everything that is shitty with our lives. Because life is too short to worry" said Mikki, as Blaine came back over with the pizzas.

"Who the hell ordered a vegan pizza?" said Blaine, as he put the boxes down on the table.

"That would be me" said Rachel, with a small raise of her hand.

"Yeah, well keep that to yourself. None of us others here want that" said Blaine.

They all laughed and sat together for the rest of the evening – the five original friends and the one new one, thus becoming that little bit closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the note I left on this chapter originally; these are at the moment the age of those within the story.   
> Puck and Blaine : 26  
> Mikki and Rachel : 25  
> Brittany: 27  
> Sam : 24  
> And don't worry, with this being loosely inspired by 'Friends' - I will say that the conclusion is not going to drag out over 10 years, to get to the final outcome.

Chapter 3.

Monday afternoon, Puck went running down the corridor of the hospital where Santana was having her ultrasound done, after having found out from the girl on reception where the room was.

He opened the door and saw Santana lying on the bed with a gown already on and Dani pacing up and down.

"Sorry, I'm late. The subway was running late" said Puck.

"That's fine, where still waiting for the doctor to get here" said Santana. Puck nodded.

"Okay, well hopefully he shouldn't be too much longer" said Puck.

"She" said Dani. Puck looked at her.

"She, of course" he replied, with a laugh.

Dani glared at him. "Why are you here?" asked Puck.

"Because the woman I love is having a baby" replied Dani.

Puck looked at her. "You know I don't really care about that right now, but this is kind of something special which should just be between me and Santana" said Puck.

"What you think just because you gave up the sperm for this kid, that it makes you more important than me" said Dani.

"Well you weren't there during the baby making process, so I say that makes you not as" said Puck.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure I was on Santana's mind when you were doing your stuff. How do you she reached her climax" said Dani.

Puck glared at her.

"Guys enough, you're both going to be an important part in this baby's life" said Santana.

Dani walked over to Santana and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're right, we shouldn't be arguing" she replied and looked at Puck.

"Fine, I guess we can all love baby Puckerman equally" said Puck.

"It's going to be Lopez Sanchez" said Santana.

"Excuse me?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Lopez Sanchez" said Santana, pointing to herself and then Dani.

"What. No. She doesn't get to have her surname attached to my kid" said Puck.

"And why not, I'm going to be one of their moms" said Dani.

Puck looked at her.

"Look I'm fine with whatever it is you want to call yourself, but there is no way my child is not going to have my surname" said Puck.

"Oh and what you want the kid to have the name Puckerman, and yet grow up with people with different surnames" said Dani.

"Ideally no, but if you have to have your name there, it should be Puckerman Lopez Sanchez" said Puck.

"That sounds wanky, Puck. No" said Santana, looking at her ex.

Dani looked at him and scoffed. "Sanny, you see what he's trying to do there right" said Dani.

Santana looked at her.

"No" she replied.

"If his surname is first, then what name are they likely to call the baby. Puckerman" said Dani.

"Nice try" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah well when you have your own baby, you can name it whatever the hell you want" said Puck.

"Noah" said Santana, getting now rather annoyed with her ex.

"You know what, forget it. Obviously you don't want me here, her especially" said Puck, pointing to Dani, who just smirked at him.

"So I'll go" said Puck as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi all, how we all doing today?" she asked.

"We're doing okay" replied Santana as Puck went to walk out of the room.

The doctor nodded and went over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on, picking up the probe.

"Okay, so just pull up the gown and lie back, and we'll take a look here" said the doctor, squirting the gel on to Santana's abdomen and then placing the probe on to it.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh wow" said Dani. Puck turned from the door that he was just about to exit and looked at the monitor.

"Is that" said Puck.

The doctor nodded. "Uh huh, that's your baby's heartbeat" said the doctor.

Puck walked over to the bed and stood next to Dani and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"We made that" said Santana, looking at Puck with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Puck, just looking at the screen in awe.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dani.

The doctor looked at her and nodded.

"Everything looks and appears to be healthy and on track. Yes" she replied.

"I can't believe that's my baby" said Puck, with a smile, and the doctor carried on with the ultrasound.

#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Puck headed around to Mikki's apartment, having called up her and all his friends to come over to there to watch the video of the ultrasound, and they were still waiting for him to arrive.

Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs with his guitar and was trying to work out some music on it.

"Do you write music?" asked Rachel, sitting on the sofa.

Blaine looked at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing great but" he replied.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true" said Rachel. Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"No it is, I've heard some of the stuff he's come up with and he's right it's not great" replied Mikki, sitting on the sofa as well.

Blaine glared at her and then looked at Rachel. "Do you play any instruments?" asked Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "Only sing" she replied.

"You really should do open mic night on Friday then" said Blaine.

"I'd like to but there is no point if I can't play an instrument" said Rachel.

"Well I could play for you. I also play piano and that's stored out the back of the coffee shop in the storage room, and they bring it out on open mic night" said Blaine.

"And they also have the song bank as well, with an amazing amount of songs on there in instrumental form" said Mikki.

"Yeah it's called karaoke and it's all you know how to do" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "I can play the piano, you know that you dick" she replied.

"Chopsticks is not playing the piano, a kid can play that" replied Blaine.

"Okay. Well I think open mic night and the whole having the song bank there as well sounds great" said Rachel, stepping in to stop the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

Mikki looked at her now roommate. "Yeah, we should do a song together, it will be like old times in the Glee club" said Mikki with a laugh.

Rachel nodded. "Is your mom still running it?" she asked.

"Uh huh, and still winning too; she will be running it to the day they move her out in a wheelchair kicking and screaming" said Mikki. Rachel laughed.

"Do you still talk to anyone from those days?" asked Rachel.

"Artie occasionally and also Puck, of course; as well as the girls from high school and also Brian and Joey" replied Mikki.

"I lost contact with practically everyone; I only knew you were here in New York, because of the few times that we'd talked on Facebook, when I found you on there and you said where you were living here" said Rachel.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod, as the door to the apartment opened and Puck walked in along with Sam and also Brittany.

"I come bearing Chinese food and also a first look at my kid" said Puck going over to the sofa and placing the bags of take out on the coffee table.

"I umm, don't eat Chinese food. I'm a vegan" said Rachel.

"You eat tofu right" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, looking at him.

Puck nodded. "Mik mentioned something when I told her what I was getting for dinner and also I remember last night you had that vegan pizza" said Puck.

"Thank you" said Rachel, as Sam came over to them with a bottle of water for them each.

"So dig in guys" he said, going over to Mikki's DVD player.

"Are the boxes marked what is what?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, I think they know us well enough down there now to know to mark the boxes" said Puck with a laugh as he put the disc into the player.

"Yeah, once a week is bad. I think we have an addiction" said Brittany, as she got the boxes out and gave each of them the orders that they liked.

"You get Chinese once a week" said Rachel.

"Yeah it's like a thing we've had going for a while now" said Sam.

"I thought last night was a like a thing, the pizza" said Rachel.

"Nope, that's an only an occasional thing. Chinese however, every week no matter what" said Blaine, as he grabbed an egg roll.

Puck sat down on the sofa next to Mikki and grabbed the remote control and pressed play for the DVD player and the ultrasound came up.

"Wow is that your kid?" asked Sam.

"Yep, that's them" replied Puck, picking up the box of Chinese food that was his.

"What exactly are we looking at?" asked Blaine, looking at the screen.

"Okay you see that white part that is kind of moving. That's the baby" said Puck.

"It doesn't really look much like a baby" said Brittany.

"Well no, but that's because Santana is what like eight weeks" said Mikki.

"Nine" replied Puck, with a nod.

"You know it kind of looks like it could be from one of those alien movies" said Blaine, tilting his head slightly.

"My kid is not an alien" said Puck.

"Hey it's mother is Santana, it could come out being the devil for all we know" said Blaine, with a laugh. Puck laughed as did Mikki, Sam and Brittany, but Rachel wasn't sure of the joke since she hadn't met Santana.

"Well here's hoping that is not the case" said Puck.

"With you there, it would be like a mini Chucky baby. Creepy" said Mikki, with a shudder.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed.

"You'd totally bond then" said Puck and Mikki poked her tongue out at him.

"It is pretty amazing Puck" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Thanks Rachel" he replied and the six of them sat watching the ultrasound DVDsome more and eating the Chinese food.

SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

Later that night, Rachel had gone to her bedroom that she was using in the apartment to some more organizing of her stuff.

Puck was sitting at the table in the kitchen area, staring at the photo from the ultrasound, still finding it hard to believe that he was going to be a father; and Mikki, Blaine Sam and Brittany were sitting around the coffee table playing Scrabble, which was one of the many board games that Mikki had in her collection.

"Okay so that is twenty and also double word score, so that makes it forty all up" said Mikki, writing on her score card.

"That is not a word" said Blaine, looking at the one that Mikki had played.

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki.

Oxymoron is not a word" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Well I could have just played the M,O and R on the 'ON' and got moron which would be fitting for you, since you are one" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her and Sam and Brittany laughed slightly as Rachel walked out of her room.

"But I also had O X and Y, so oxymoron" said Mikki.

"Guys help me out here" said Blaine, looking at his friends. Rachel walked over to them and looked at the board.

"No, Mikki's right that is a word" said Rachel.

"I don't believe that" said Blaine, grabbing his phone and going to the dictionary app on it that he had on there to check.

Rachel laughed and walked over to where Puck was and Mikki shook her head at Blaine.

"How come you're not playing?" asked Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck looked at her. "Well game for four, and also my cousin is kind of competitive".

"Damn it" yelled Blaine, having found out that Mikki's word was indeed a word.

"Told you Anderson" said Mikki.

Oh shut up" replied Blaine.

Puck shook his head at his cousin and best friends carry on and Rachel laughed.

"Hmm, well maybe one day I will have to challenge Mikki" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"I use to play Scrabble with my dad's all the time when in high school. They said it was good way to expand my vocabulary" said Rachel.

"Well maybe I can play also and we can hopefully beat my cocky cousin" said Puck, louder enough for Mikki to hear.

"I heard that Puckerman" said Mikki, from where she was and Rachel and he both laughed.

"Yeah that be good" said Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck nodded as Rachel sat down at the table with him and gave a chuckle.

"You know I actually suggested to Jesse once, when we weren't doing much that we play scrabble, and he told me to go to my phone and he told me that we could play that one connected to Facebook" said Rachel.

"Yeah, know the one you mean. It's okay but kind of takes the fun out of it, as you have to wait sometimes for days for a person to play back a word" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I would hate to think what he would suggest if I said play Monopoly".

Puck laughed and stood up from the table. "You have to check this out then" he said, walking over to the closet located near the bathroom and window to the outside balcony.

Rachel stood a followed him, as Puck opened the closet.

"Board games galore" he said.

"Wow" said Rachel, looking at the vast amount of board games in there; ranging from Twister to Operation and to various versions of Monopoly.

Mikki from over where she was, looked at them.

"Keep away from my games Puck, I know exactly every game in there" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah alright" said Puck, closing the door with a laugh.

"Rach, feel free to play any though" said Mikki.

"Thanks" she replied and Blaine groaned frustratedly from over where the others were.

"I do not have any tiles to make a word" he said.

"You can forfeit then" said Mikki.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you" replied Blaine.

Mikki didn't reply, instead she just smiled at him.

"I will come up with something" said Blaine, looking at his tiles again.

"Oy vey" said Mikki as Sam and Brittany laughed.

"Did you want to go outside to talk, so we don't have to listen to these knuckleheads?" asked Puck, pulling up the window to the balcony.

"Umm sure okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded and climbed through and then helped Rachel out, pulling down the window after her. Rachel looked at him.

"Don't worry we can get back in. Just Mik will kill me if I let a draft in" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "It's really beautiful out here" she said, going over to the edge of the balcony and looking over the skyline of New York.

"Yep and from here, you can see right into my empty lonely apartment" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled sadly. "How you doing with everything?" she asked.

"Doing okay" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck didn't say anything.

"I mean you're about to become a father, with your ex-wife who is a lesbian" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What did you mom say about that?" asked Rachel.

"Well she was never fond of Santana, found her kind of mouthy" said Puck.

"I wouldn't know, as I don't actually know her" said Rachel.

"Yeah, well Ma was always telling me that I should have found a nice sweet Jewish girl" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"She would have loved it if I bought someone like you home" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel blushed and looked over the skyline to hide her slightly reddening cheeks.

"What about you, you doing okay?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded. "So how you meet that Jesse dude?".

"Umm at my first year of NYADA" replied Rachel, looking at him.

"Was he always a player or did that come later?" asked Puck.

"I don't know maybe he was and I just never saw it. Maybe I was just so focused on my career and wanting to be out there on the stage, that I didn't see him for who he was" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "How long were you and him together?".

"Well we met when I was eighteen, and we were friends for a bit and then started dating our second year of NYADA. So, all up I was with him for six years, we lived together for three and were engaged for two" said Rachel.

"Hmm I was with Santana about the same amount of time. Met in college eight years ago, got together five years ago and married three years ago when we came to New York together" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and looked into the apartment at the other four still playing Scrabble, and from the looks of the way they were sitting around, still waiting on Blaine to play a word.

Rachel laughed. "And you and Blaine met at college, he said something yesterday about that" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah U of M, Ann Arbor. We were roommates our freshman year and we became good buds. He's a great guy" said Puck.

"Your cousin seems to beg to differ there though" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed also. "Yeah, they've sort of always been like that since they met, teasing one another and all".

Rachel nodded.

"When Mik first moved to New York. Blaine was actually living here, in what's now your room" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and when the apartment across the hall became available and Mikki was thinking of applying for it. Blaine said she could stay here instead and he'd move in there, and it could become his bachelor pad" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "And has it?"

"Nah, he's not a player. He's had a few girlfriends, nothing serious though. And he's not into one nighters" said Puck.

"So how come you and Santana moved out then?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Well I'd rather if we moved then Mikki. Because at least here, I knew she'd be safe having Blaine and Sam across the hall from her".

"It's sweet how you still look out for her" said Rachel.

"Well she's family and I promised Aunt Midge and Uncle Eric, that I'd keep an eye on her and I'm not about to break that promise" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her hands up her arms.

"Are you cold? Did you want to head back inside?" asked Puck.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

Puck went over to the window and pulled it back open.

"If you ever want to talk Puck, I'm here as well" said Rachel, going over to the window.

Puck looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rach, that means a lot".

Rachel nodded and Puck climbed back inside and then helped her back in.

"Thanks" said Rachel as Puck closed the window and Blaine let out a resounding "Aha" and started to place tile on to the Scrabble board, using the Y from Mikki's word.

"Finally" said Brittany as Mikki came up from her lying position on the ground.

The three of them looked at the word, that Blaine had played.

"Is that even a word?" asked Sam.

"Yeah what is 's' 'yota'" said Mikki, sounding it out.

"Syota, and that's eight points" said Blaine, going to write on his score card.

"Whoa hold it" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her. "What?"

"None of us have ever heard that word before" said Brittany.

"Challenge" said Sam.

Blaine groaned as Mikki grabbed her phone and typed the word into the dictionary on there.

"It's not in here" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"Okay, so take off the tiles Blainey" said Brittany.

"Guys, come on. It is a word" said Blaine.

"Oh don't lie, you're just making up words and hoping not to get caught out on it" said Mikki.

"It's Tagalog" said Blaine.

"A what a log?" asked Brittany.

"Tagalog, Filipino. It means sweetheart" replied Blaine.

"Dude, you can't use words from there" said Sam.

"Yeah, they have to be English" said Brittany.

"Fine, I forfeit then" said Blaine, removing the tiles he had placed.

"Haha, the half Filipino hobbit is out" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her. "Can you not call me that?".

"What?" asked Mikki. "Half Filipino or hobbit?"

"Both, it's really insulting" said Blaine.

"Well you are half Filipino and you're short like a hobbit, so it kind of fits" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Don't see me calling you should be Jew, but is Catholic because mom married a Catholic, mouse" said Blaine.

Mikki just glared at him.

"You know what I'm just going to go" said Blaine standing from his spot on the floor.

"See you tomorrow Britts" he said.

"Yeah" she replied.

Blaine walked over to the apartment door, opening it and looked at Puck and Rachel. "Bye guys" he said.

"Yeah bye" replied Rachel.

"See you man" said Puck.

Blaine nodded and left the apartment, closing it behind him.

"You know I should get going too" said Brittany.

"Same" said Sam, as the two of them stood up.

"So I win by forfeit, awesome" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You win because you pissed off Blaine and he left and now it's boring" said Sam.

"Yeah, go a bit easier on the guy huh Mik" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "When he stops being mean to me, I'll stop being mean to him".

Puck shook his head and went over to her. "I mean it".

Mikki looked at him and sighed. "Fine".

Puck nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. "'kay, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Yeah" she replied.

"Night" said Puck.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki.

"See you girls later" said Sam.

"Yeah bye Sam" said Rachel.

Mikki just gave him a wave and Brittany also.

"Bye Rachey" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah night Brittany" she replied.

Puck, Sam and Brittany went to leave the apartment.

"See you Rach, and thanks for listening" said Puck.

"Sure, and same with you. Bye" she replied.

"Bye" replied Puck, the three of the leaving the apartment.

Rachel went over to where Mikki was packing up the Scrabble game.

"So, what were you and my cousin talking about out there?" asked Mikki, looking at her as Rachel started to help putting the tiles back in the box.

"Just stuff" replied Rachel.

"Stuff?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Come on Rach, you can tell me" said Mikki.

"Really, it was just stuff" she replied.

Mikki looked at her as she put the lid on the Scrabble box.

"You know, I know you use to have a crush on him in high school" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and blushed.

"Didn't all the girls, though?" asked Rachel.

"Uh no hello, he's my cousin" said Mikki.

"Well of course not you. But all the other girls did" said Rachel.

Mikki just looked at her.

"I mean he was on the football team, and he had a really nice singing voice. What wasn't to like" said Rachel.

"Hmm, well to me he's just Puck, who use to threaten to cut the head off my dolls, when I asked him to play with me" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "I guess that's family for you".

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as she went over to the closet and put the game back in it.

"Anyway I'm going to turn in. So, umm night" said Rachel.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki as Rachel went to her room.

Mikki laughed to herself as she headed to her own room to sleep, wondering if Rachel's high school crush might be returning.

"Stranger things have happened" she said and the headed off to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three songs in this chapter. (In the song that is in the story; Rachel will be bold, Mikki in italics and together will be bold italics)

Chapter 4.

The next morning, Rachel walked out of her room and into the kitchen area of the apartment. Mikki was already out there having her breakfast.

"Morning" said Rachel.

"Oh hey morning" replied Mikki, looking up at her.

Rachel put her cell phone that she had with her on the table and then walked over to the fridge to grab her soy milk.

"So the guys aren't here this morning" said Rachel, as she grabbed a bowl from the counter and then sat down at the table with Mikki.

"Contrary to belief, they're not here every day. I don't let them have breakfast here all the time" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Or you maybe pissed Blaine off more then you realise last night".

Mikki looked at her. "Hey, he was being an annoying ass and pissing me off just as much".

Rachel shook her head as she poured some muesli from the box into her bowl and then put the soy milk over, as her phone beeped to indicate that a text message had come through.

She placed the milk back down and quickly stirred the milk through with her spoon and grabbed her phone, unlocking it.

"Oh you have gotten to be kidding me" said Rachel.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"It's Jesse" she said.

"Cheating ex fiancé douchebag Jesse?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah listen to this" she said.

"Hi Rachel, I see that you have come and moved all your stuff out of our apartment. But I failed to notice that you didn't leave the one thing I was hoping you would, and that is your engagement ring. So if you could please return that to me as soon as possible, then it would greatly appreciated. Thank you, Jesse"

Mikki looked at her. "He wants the ring back?"

Rachel nodded. "Do you still have it? You haven't thrown it into the Hudson or anything like that?" asked Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "As tempting as that would be, no. I still have it" said Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "I can't believe he has the nerve to ask for the ring back, he cheated on you for god sakes. I mean come on, at least let you pawn it and get some money for it" said Mikki.

"Maybe I should message him that back, that I don't have the ring anymore because I pawned it and if he wants he can go the shop it's at and pay to get it back" said Rachel.

"Yes, but you haven't though" said Mikki.

"I know, but he would probably think if I send him to a pawn shop and it's not there, that someone has already bought it" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "That's kind of evil Rach, I like it" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, and went to compose a message back to Jesse.

"But wait, I have a better idea" said Mikki.

Rachel stopped typing her reply and looked at her.

"Can I see the ring?" asked Mikki.

"Umm sure, it's in my room. I'll go get it" said Rachel, standing from the table.

Mikki nodded and laughed to herself, eating more of her own muesli, as Rachel walked into her room to retrieve the wedding ring.

"So this is it" said Rachel, coming back out and showing Mikki the ring.

Mikki placed open her hand and Rachel handed it to her.

"This is white gold right" said Mikki.

"Yeah white gold and diamonds" replied Rachel sitting down.

"Okay, well that can work" said Mikki.

"What can work?" asked Rachel.

"Silver can look almost identical to white gold and you can get cheaper stones that look exactly like diamonds, and let's face it most men when it comes to jewellery are completely clueless" said Mikki.

"Not following" said Rachel.

"Okay, I know a jewellery place that sells rings, at less than half the price, such as cubic zirconia and also rock crystal. So you can probably get an exact replica of this one" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, catching on to what Mikki was saying.

"And I give Jesse the fake one and keep the real one" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yep and if he ever gives it to another girl, well the jokes on him".

"That is so evil, I love it" said Rachel.

"Well yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"So you think that I can find a replica of it" said Rachel.

"99% sure, it looks like a pretty standard sort of ring" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, there is nothing that unique about it that's for sure" said Rachel, taking the ring from Mikki and looking at it.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"And then because I really don't want the real one anyway, I can then pawn it and get some nice cash for it" said Rachel.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Rachel as she started to continue to type the message back to Jesse.

"I really don't want to have to go around to his apartment to drop the ring off, and I definitely don't want him to know where I am living now" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Well have him met you somewhere like the Beanery then" said Mikki.

"Yeah, okay sure that's a good idea" said Rachel, and started to type but then stopped.

"When though? How long will it take to get a replica of the ring?" asked Rachel.

"Today's Tuesday, so a couple of days. So ohh, get him to come to the Beanery on Friday night, when it's open mic night, go in there looking smoking hot because you're going to sing anyway and hello you need to be looking hot for that, and give him the ring then" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at Mikki and laughed. "When did you become so evil and conniving?".

Mikki laughed. "I have always been evil and conniving" replied Mikki.

Rachel laughed and typed her message to Jesse and sent it.

"Okay done" she replied, and put the phone down and continued to eat her muesli.

"And you know the best thing about making him come down to the Beanery to get the ring from you, is that the others will be there to back you up if he tries anything" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And knowing Puck, Sam and Blaine, even though he is a hobbit. They will definitely back you up" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, and I might add also there is nothing wrong with being short".

"Well except for when you want something from a really high shelf, because admittedly I have put stuff on higher shelves here that I have bought just so Blaine can't reach it" said Mikki.

"That's so mean" replied Rachel as her phone beeped again.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uhh, Jesse wants to know what time on Friday, as he has a performance starting at 8pm" said Rachel.

"Tell him 7pm, that will give him enough time to get there and get back to the theatre" said Mikki. Rachel nodded and texted him back the time.

"So did you want to meet up for lunch and check out this jewellery store and hopefully get a replica?" asked Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and nodded and Mikki stood from the chair and went over to the dishwasher to put the used bowl in it.

"Sure, I have a lunch break from twelve thirty to one thirty. Is that good for you?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah it's fine, I can take lunch whenever. As long as I don't have a client, which I don't today" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and stood from her chair and also went to the dishwasher placing her bowl and spoon in there.

"Okay, so meet at quarter to one at the Beanery" said Rachel.

"Yeah, that's fine, the jewellery store is two blocks from there, so we should be able to at least go there" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And if we have some time, maybe check out Bloomingdales or something. I think a new outfit for Friday night is in order" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Evil Rachel, you're going to give Jesse back his ring looking incredibly and deliberately hot aren't you".

"Yep, got to make him see the good thing he cheated on" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed as Rachel's phone beeped again and she grabbed it off the table and laughed. "That is fine, don't be late" she read.

"Oh don't worry we will be late, by like ten minutes. After all we have to make sure that when he sees you he will be begging for a second chance and you can tell him to go to hell" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Now that is definitely evil. You'll make him be late for stage and they might have to send on another cast member in his place" said Rachel.

"Oh really, what a pity" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Rachel laughed also.

"Okay, we should really get going if we don't want to be late for work" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the two of them left their apartment and headed off to work.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

The next day before she headed to NYADA for work, Rachel went to the Beanery. Even though it had only been a few days, she had become addicted to the Soy Vanilla Latte and was definitely craving one that morning.

She walked inside the shop and saw a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables, reading a book.

"Hey Brittany" she said, going over to her. However there was no reply.

"Brittany" said Rachel, in a sing song voice, thinking that the blonde was fully absorbed in the book she was reading and probably didn't hear her the first time.

The book was lowered and the blonde looked at her. "I'm not Brittany" she replied and went back to reading.

Rachel laughed. "What. I know I have only kind of known you a few days. But yeah you're Brittany".

The blonde didn't reply and the regular waiter in the coffee shop that always seemed to be there, came over with a medium sized box.

"Here you go Cyndy. Twenty baby cupcakes" he said, placing the box on the table.

The blonde marked her page and closed her book up and looked at him.

"Thanks Kurty, the kiddies will love them I'm sure" she replied.

"Oh well anything for one of my most favourite people" replied Kurt.

Cynthia nodded. "Wait, so you're not Brittany?" asked Rachel.

Kurt and Cynthia looked at her. "Cyndy you got to stop tricking people" said Kurt.

Cynthia laughed. "She was the one thought I was Britts" and looked at Rachel.

"I'm Cynthia Pierce, Brittany as you probably figured by now since we do look identical, is my twin sister" she said.

"Twins, wow. Umm yeah I guess that makes sense" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Cynthia laughed and Kurt shook his head.  
"I apologise for not clearing that up when you said I was Brittany. But we kind of like playing that trick on people, and making think they have gone mad or something when they think we are the other person" said Cynthia.

"No that's okay. Just I didn't realise Brittany was a twin" said Rachel.

"Well we don't go around broadcasting it, or anything like that. So we look alike and think kind of the same. But we are two different people" said Cynthia.

"Hmm exactly, Britts is a dance teacher and Cyndy is a kindergarten teacher" said Kurt.

"Oh, yeah well that's slightly different" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, and we have different set of friends that we hang out with. But I like her friends and she likes my friends, so it works well" said Cynthia.

"Well I apologise for calling you Brittany" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "And you're Rachel right. Britts did mention something about you, you're a high school friend of Mikki's" said Cynthia.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I am, and I know Mikki from high school".

"Well it was really nice to meet you Rachel, but I really have to get going otherwise I am going to be really late" said Cynthia.

"Nice meeting you too" replied Rachel.

Cynthia stood from the stood she was sitting on and put her book in her bag and grabbed the box of cupcakes.  
"Thanks Kurty. I'll call you tonight. Love you" said Cynthia, quickly pecking him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Cyndy, love you too" replied Kurt and Cynthia left the coffee shop.

"So let me guess, you want a Soy Vanilla Latte " said Kurt, looking at Rachel.

"You know my coffee order already" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and laughed. "I make it a habit of getting to know the orders of my regulars".

"I'm a regular already?" asked Rachel.

Kurt laughed and walked back to behind the counter and Rachel went over to the customer side. "Well you seem to be coming friends with some of my best customers, so I think you're going to be very much a regular here" said Kurt.

Rachel laughed. "Well with service like this, the waiter knowing your coffee order after only a few days, I think I will most definitely be a regular. That and your Soy Vanilla Latte is so amazing".

Kurt looked at her and smiled as her made her coffee.

"Yeah thanks, and it's owner not waiter" he said.

"Wow, really you own this place?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Uh huh for about 3 years now".

"That's awesome" said Rachel.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I ever pictured myself doing. But I like it. You get to meet some really interesting people" said Kurt.

Rachel nodded. "So it Cynthia your girlfriend?" she asked.

Kurt burst out laughing. "No, no. God no, we're just friends. I'm definitely not interested her in that way".

"I just thought with her saying she loves you and all, that maybe she was" said Rachel.

"No, I'm gay. So there will never be anything between us" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and didn't reply.

Kurt noticing the quietness looked at her. "Oh god, I shouldn't have told you that, you're a homophobe aren't you?" he asked.

"What no, of course not. I have two dads, it's just I wasn't expecting you to blurt something like that out. Most people don't go around announcing it to the whole world, even now with it being kind of more accepted and that" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her and smiled and he started frothing the soy milk for her latte.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am or anything, it's just that even now there are still quite a few homophobic people around" said Kurt.

"Oh I know that, I grew up in Ohio. And my dads were in the minority when it came to their sexuality" replied Rachel.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Kurt.

"Where did you grow up?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, Culver City and I can tell you it's not much better when it came to being a gay teen" said Kurt.

"Sad, that even now people can't accept people for who they are and who they want to love" said Rachel.

"Hmm that's very true" said Kurt as he poured the frothed milk into the takeaway coffee cup for Rachel and then placed a lid on it.

"There we go, one Soy Vanilla Latte" said Kurt, going to hand it to her.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, going to grab her purse out of her bag.

"On the house" replied Kurt.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nice to find a kindred spirit in a way. Someone who doesn't seem in anyway repulsed by me" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I very much doubt anyone is repulsed" she replied.

"Some are" he replied.

"Well it's there loss" replied Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks for the latte" said Rachel.

"Sure anytime" replied Kurt.

"I'll see you later. I really have to be getting to work" said Rachel.

"Okay, see you later" replied Kurt.

Rachel then left the coffee shop and Kurt got back to the many things he had to do as owner to run it.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel got ready after the both finished work and had a quick dinner that Rachel prepared and then headed down to the Beanery. They walked through the door, just after seven o'clock, to the sounds of the piano that had been taking from storage room for the night, and where Blaine was playing 'Something's Coming'.

Mikki and Rachel looked at and gave him a wave as he played and he smiled back.

Mikki went over to Puck and Brittany, were sitting on the sofa and Sam in one of the arm chairs that had been moved around to face the stage area.

Jesse was in the coffee shop sitting at one of the tables, impatiently taping his fingers on it. "You said you'd be here at seven" said Jesse, noticing Rachel.

"Sorry we got held up" said Rachel, walking over to the table, as Mikki sat on the sofa next to Puck.

He turned to look to Rachel, as he saw her talking to Jesse. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Douchebag ex fiancé, he wants his ring back" replied Mikki.

Puck just nodded and looked at him.

Ohh, let's see" said Brittany turning also.

"Yeah, this should be good" said Sam standing, and sitting on the arm of the sofa near Brittany so that he could have a better view.

Blaine even though still playing looked over at Rachel talking with Jesse, whilst still trying to sing.

"Uh crap" said Blaine as he played some wrong notes, whilst looking over them

"The ring Rachel, please. I need to be getting to work" said Jesse.

"Of course" replied Rachel, smiling at him and getting the ring that she and Mikki had found that was identical, out of her bag and handing it to Jesse.

"There we go" she said.

"Great thanks" he replied, not even bothering to look at it and instead just shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"What that's it. No big apology, you have absolutely nothing to say to me beside thanks" said Rachel.

Jesse looked at her. "What do you want Rach? An explanation as to why I cheated on you or something?".

"I just want to know why?" asked Rachel.

Blaine finished playing the song and looked towards the coffee shop patrons.  
"Umm thanks" he said, as there was some applause and got up from the piano stool and went over to the others.

"What we looking at" said Blaine, coming up behind Mikki.

"Rachey's ex" said Brittany.

"Hmm, he looks like a complete jerk" said Blaine, as Jesse listed numerous reasons as to why he did what he did.

Puck scoffed. "Please more like major jerk" he said, looking to Rachel and noticing that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Jesse turned and looked at them. "What are you all looking at?" he asked.

"When we figure that one out, we'll let you know" said Sam.

"Whatever, have a nice life Rachel" said Jesse, standing from the table, and went to leave.

Mikki stood up and went over to Rachel and gave her a hug. "You don't need him".

Rachel nodded. "I think I just want to sing" she said.

Mikki looked at her and nodded and the two of them handed their bags to Brittany and headed up to the vacant stage. Mikki went through the song bank and cued up the song that they were going to perform, having checked with Kurt the other day if the song was in there. Rachel grabbed the microphone from the mic stand near the piano and Mikki grabbed the other one.

"Hi I'm Mikki as sure most of you know here, and this is my friend from high school Rachel. And we've got a little song to put some rock into your night" said Mikki and started the song, and Rachel took a deep breath.

Jesse who was just near the door and about to leave, stopped and looked at the stage as they started to sing the song.

Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La

The others all also turned their attention to the stage to watch Mikki and Rachel sing.

You come from here, I come from there.sang M  
ikki, pointing firstly towards Jesse for the here, and then to her friends for the there

You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.  
sang Rachel as she looked towards Jesse.

We're more alike than. Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)  
they both sung and Mikki put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.  
sang Rachel, as Jesse walked out of the coffee shop.

Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak.  
Rachel and Mikki looked at one another and laughed and continued on with the song.

But we kick it off, let loose, and LOL (LOL)  
It may seem cliché For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
(that you're not alone)

And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact I got your back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
They looked towards what they could now both claim to be their friends, and they smiled at the them. The smiles being returned from the four sitting down, as they listened to the Mikki and Rachel, who both clearly seemed to be having fun up on the stage singing together.

'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team .Chasing down the dream. We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La  
I'm kinda like you. You're kinda like me.

We write the same song. In a different key  
It's got a rhythm, you and me. Can get along (get along)  
And it may seem cliché. For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
(here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact. I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)   
'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same .

I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!  
(yeah, yeah)  
Cause we're one and the same...  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same...  
We're something more than momentary!  
Cause we're one..   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause we're one..  
We're anything but ordinary  
(Anything but ordinary)  
You and me the perfect team. Chasing down the dream.  
Ohh, you and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey!

Mikki and Rachel finished the song to a huge round of applause from the people in the coffee shop, as well as cheers from Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany. Rachel put the microphone back where she had taken it from and Mikki returned the other one to the other mic stand.

"Thank you" said Rachel, giving Mikki a hug.

Mikki laughed and returned the hug. "Sure anytime" she replied.

Rachel nodded and the two of them went over to the others.

"Wow we did not know you could sing like that Rachel" said Blaine.

"I did" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"And not only did you sing amazingly, but both of you..." Sam whistled.

"Well had to make Jesse see what he was missing by cheating on Rachel" said Mikki.

"Not that he really noticed and not that it would have mattered if he did, I'd never go back to him because there is no way I could be with someone who cheated on me" said Rachel, as she sat down on the couch between Puck and Brittany.

"His loss, because just wow" said Blaine as Mikki perched herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah and I don't know if you noticed but he didn't even really look at the ring when I gave it to him, he just shoved it in his jacket pocket and that was it" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it serves him more than right, then" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

Rachel nodded.

"Wait not following" said Sam.

Mikki and Rachel looked at one another and laughed.

"The ring that Rach gave him back, isn't actually the one that Jesse gave her" said Mikki.

"But he would have realised that it wasn't the same one, right" said Brittany.

Rachel shook her head.

"Mikki knows this place that has cheap jewellery as well as the high end stuff and we were able to find the same ring completely identical" said Rachel.

"Yeah I know the place Mik took me there once to get something for Ma for her birthday" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Uh huh and we were able to get a ring for about $400" said Mikki.

"Why would you want to spend money on something to give back to that jerk though?" asked Blaine.

"Because my actual ring that he gave me it's worth about two grand" replied Rachel.

"Okay yeah wow" said Blaine.

"So I told Rachel that she should get a cheap imitation of it and pawn the real one for some big bucks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Note to self, never by Mikki any expensive jewellery. Because she will just get a fake, wear that and pawn the real one" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "And like you'd ever buy me any jewellery".

"True, you are correct there. Never" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Well in all honestly Rach I think you're better without the jerk in your life" said Sam.

Rachel nodded as Kurt came over.

"Can I get you guys anything, your usual? Or maybe a tea?" he asked.

"A tea would be nice. Do you have any herbals?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

Kurt nodded. "I will bring you a list".

Rachel nodded.

"And can maybe one of you people sing or something. Puck, Blaine" said Kurt, walking over to the counter.

"Yeah sure" replied Puck standing and going to head up to the stage.

Kurt came back over to them, and handed Rachel the tea menu.

"Hey Anderson, help me out here" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I need you on the keys" he said, pointing to the piano and picked up the guitar that was on stage.

"Okay" said Blaine, standing from the chair and Mikki then took it over.

Blaine walked up to the stage. "What you want to do?" he asked.

Puck smiled and looked towards Rachel who was busily reading the tea menu and whispered something into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah okay, I know it, simple" said Blaine.

Puck nodded and Blaine went and sat on the piano stool and Puck grabbed the stool that was tucked away on the stage in the corner to sit on that.

"Hey guys. So this song goes out to a very special girl, although I probably should get use to calling her a woman now. But whatever the case this one's for you Rachel" said Puck.

Rachel looked up from reading to Puck on the stage.

"What?" she said, slightly reddening in the face as Puck started to play 'Sweet Caroline' on the guitar with Blaine accompanying on this piano.

Mikki looked at her cousin on the stage as the others also looked at him as well, Rachel still having slightly flushed cheeks.

Some of the other coffee shop patrons picked up on the well known cut in to the song and did that as Puck sang.

Puck looked in the direction of Rachel, who couldn't at this point not blush bright red.

As they got to the end of the song, Puck did a small riff on the guitar as Blaine also finished playing the piano. The coffee shop audience clapped and Blaine and Puck came down from the stage.

"That was interesting song choice" said Sam.

Puck looked at him. "Well you know I thought Rachel needed a bit of cheering up after seeing that idiot of an ex fiancé of hers, and Neil Diamond is a fellow Jew and I know how to play the song, so yeah" said Puck.

"Rachel, what tea did you want?" asked Kurt, coming over to her.

Rachel looked at him. "Oh umm, I'm not sure yet" she replied, removing her steady gaze from Puck. "Okay let me know when you're ready" said Kurt, and walked over to another customer who was trying to get his attention.

"You want to move out of my seat Mikayla" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her. "First of all I don't see your name on it Anderson, and secondly do not call me Mikayla" she said, getting up.

"Well it got you to move" said Blaine, with a laugh and sat back down in the chair as Puck went to sit on the sofa again.

Mikki however quickly grabbed his hand. "We need to talk" she said looking at him.

"So talk" said Puck.

"In private" replied Mikki.

"Okay" said Puck.

Mikki nodded and dragged Puck to the door to go outside.

"Gees Mikayla, a little warning huh" said Puck.

"Do not call me Mikayla" said Mikki as she opened the door of the coffee shop and pushed Puck outside.

"What the hell is that about?" asked Sam.

"Don't know" replied Brittany as the four of them looked to outside, to see Mikki and Puck standing outside in front of the window talking.

"Mikki doesn't look happy with him though" said Brittany.

"Man is she PMS'ing or something. The guy didn't do anything to deserve to be yelled at" said Blaine.

"Well whatever it is, clearly it's some kind of family thing" said Sam.

"Does anyone know how to lip read?" asked Rachel.

"I think Mikki is saying something about a cat and Puck is replying that he doesn't like cats" said Brittany as she looked through the window.

"Why would they be talking about cats out there" said Blaine.

"Maybe Mikki is suggesting that he get one so that he isn't so lonely now that Santana has left him" said Brittany.

"And you think a cat is Mikki's solution to not being lonely" said Sam.

"Well I talk with Lord Tubbington if I have had a bad day, and he helps me" said Brittany.

"Umm, who's Lord Tubbington?" asked Rachel.

"Britt's cat, her very large and obese cat" replied Blaine.

"He's not obese, just big boned and he is really intelligent" said Brittany.

"I do agree there, the cat that my dads have at home always knew when I was upset in high school, and she would always come to me when I was" said Rachel.

"Hmm not a cat person, much prefer dogs at least with those you can take them out for a walk or even a run" said Sam.

"And pick up cute chicks" said Blaine.

"That too" replied Sam with a laugh.

"You don't have a dog though" said Rachel.

"Well no, but that's only because we can't in the apartment. But if we did we would totally use it to pick up hot chicks" said Sam and Blaine nodded his head in reply.

They glanced back out the window just as Mikki hit Puck on the side of the head and walked away heading back to the door and coming inside.

"Everything okay?" asked Brittany.

"Fine, I just needed to talk to about Noah something" said Mikki as she sat on the couch next to Rachel.

Puck walked back into the coffee shop and walked over to the others, grabbing one of the chairs from the nearby table and sitting on that.

"You okay, man?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at him and quickly to Mikki and nodded. "Yeah, fine. No probs here" he said.

"Hey Kurt" yelled Mikki.

"Yeah?" he asked from over the counter where he was making up some orders.

"Do you have any of the tea with like the lavender and camomile still" said Mikki.

"Yeah, want a cup?" asked Kurt.

"That be great thanks" replied Mikki.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to make it for you" said Kurt.

"Sure" replied Mikki.

"Are you getting a cat?" asked Brittany, looking at Puck, who in turn was glancing at Rachel, under the watchful stare of Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde.

"That's what Mikki was talking to you about outside" said Brittany.

Puck shook his head. "No not getting a cat Britts, it was just some family stuff".

"Told you all" replied Sam, with a knowing laugh.

"Hey, you might know is this one nice?" asked Rachel, looking at Mikki and pointing to one of the teas on the list.

Mikki looked at the one Rachel was indicating.

"Yeah, that one and also the afternoon tea are really nice" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay. I might give the evening one a try then" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "You'll like it" she replied.

"I'll wait till Kurt comes over with yours and get one" said Rachel.

"Oh no need" said Mikki, looking back up to the counter.

"And one good evening tea for Rach as well too please, Kurt" said Mikki.

"Sure. Did you want milk in that Rachel because I don't know how it will go with the soy one" said Kurt.

"Black is fine, thank you" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and went back to brewing the coffee and teas.

"It is nicer black" said Mikki.

"Oh okay good" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of yelling at the wait staff or even owner like Mikki here. Studies show they tend not to like it and will probably to something to your order" said Blaine.

"Oh please, Kurt loves me. I'm one of his favourite people here" said Mikki.

"Yeah whatever you reckon" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay can the two of you seriously not go day a day without arguing" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin and Blaine glared at his best friend.

"Well she annoys me a lot of the time" said Blaine.

"You know it's probably not that she annoys you, but more the fact that you have the hots for her" said Sam.

"Okay eww, gross" said Mikki.

"Well isn't that what they tell us when we are kids that if a boy teases us, then they must like us" said Brittany.

"I do not like her" said Blaine, pointing to Mikki.

"Yeah, well good and ditto" said Mikki.

"Not even if we were the last two people on earth and had to repopulate it. Humanity could die out and cease to exist for all I care" said Blaine, as Kurt came over with the teas for Mikki and Rachel.

"Here we go ladies, enjoy" said Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt" said Rachel.

"You're welcome enjoy" he replied.

"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki and looked over to Blaine. "And I'd rather sleep with a gorilla" she said.

"I pity the gorilla then" said Blaine.

"Oh I'm sorry am I insulting your family" said Mikki, as she drank her tea.

Blaine glared at her.

"Mikayla" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Seriously last warning" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go" said Mikki, finishing off her tea, quickly and placed the cup on the table. "I had a really bad day, Sue was in the worst of moods and I just want to go home to bed and think of ways to maybe murder her".

"If you need to talk Minnie, I'm here" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and friend and smiled.

"Maybe take you up on that offer tomorrow if I am still feeling down".

Brittany nodded. "Okay you know how to find me" she replied.

Mikki laughed and stood up, grabbing her handbag.

"I'll see you guys later. Rach, see you back at home" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay" replied Rachel.

"You be right to get home on your own?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's only two blocks" said Mikki.

"I can walk with you, if you want" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I just really want to be alone, but thanks".

"Well can you text me when you get home then?" asked Puck.

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"See you Mik" said Sam.

"Yeah later" she replied and left the coffee shop, leaving the other five there to talk just a little bit longer before they too all parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> "One and the Same" (Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez) - Rachel and Mikki.   
> And I'm sure as Gleeks we all know the other ones:   
> "Sweet Caroline" (Neil Diamond) - Puck.  
> "Something's Coming" (West Side Story) - Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed and Rachel was honestly surprised how quickly it had gone by, since her almost marriage to Jesse. She was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and flicking through numerous rental properties on her tablet. However she wasn't finding any that would be in her price range if she was to live on her own, or if they were in her range, they were too far from work and in a neighbourhood that probably wasn't the best to begin with.

Mikki came out of her room, as she put her earrings in.

"Hey" replied Mikki, going and sitting at the table and grabbing herself some muesli.

"Hi" replied Rachel, with a smile looking up at her.

"What you doing?" asked Mikki as she poured her milk over the muesli.

"Ohh, looking for another place" replied Rachel.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I can't be a burden on you much longer, I only said it was until I got my own place" replied Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Why do you think you're a burden?"

"Well you've gotten use to having this place to yourself and then I ask to move in kind of just unexpectedly after us not having really talked in a few years except for the occasional talks on Facebook. I just don't want to lose probably one of the only good friends I have left by staying out my welcome" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Rachel, just stop"

Rachel looked at her.

"I'm not asking you to move out, and you are more than welcome to keep living here" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yes really, I don't mind you living here" said Mikki.

"Okay, umm thanks" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "I was thinking of getting a roommate probably eventually, and the thought of some random stranger whom I've never met living with me. No thanks".

Rachel laughed. "There are some weirdos out there that's for sure".

"Oh there definitely is, and knowing my luck. I would get them, unlike Blaine who actually has seemed to luck out with his roommates, Sam and also his previous one. Both awesome guys" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Are you sure though?" asked Rachel.

"Just keep paying me rent, buying your groceries and contributing towards the bills here and you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "So I'm going to one of Britt's jazz classes that she teaches separate from Julliard, tonight after work. Would you be interested in coming along?"

"Umm, yeah it sounds like it could be fun" said Rachel.

"Oh it is Britts classes are energetic and they are always without a doubt fun" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Sure what time does it start?" she asked.

"At five, and I will text you the address so you know where to go" said Mikki.

"That be good" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she finished off her muesli.

"Okay so I have to be going, I have the marketing team coming in from Gulden's today to hear the new advertising pitch" said Mikki, standing and going over to the dishwasher and putting her bowl in there.

"Good luck" said Rachel.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she went over to the couch and grabbed her handbag, portfolio bag with all her sketches and layouts in and also a bag with her dance stuff in.

"See you at Britt's dance class later" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I will text you the details of where, later. I gotta run" said Mikki.

"Okay bye" said Rachel.

"Bye" replied Mikki and left the apartment.

Rachel finished off her own breakfast, now a little less stressed without the worry of having to look for another apartment and then headed off to work herself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That afternoon, Mikki met Rachel outside of the dance studio where Brittany's dance class was held.  
They went up to the level where the classes were and walked into the room.

"Minnie" said Cynthia, running over to her when they got into the room.

Mikki laughed. "Hey Cyndy" she replied as the blonde girl hugged her.

"It's been a long time since you came to one of Britt's dance classes" said Cynthia.

"Yeah, just been completely snowed under with work" replied Mikki.

"Well all work and no fun, make for grumpy Mikki" said Cynthia.

Mikki looked at her. "I'm not grumpy"

"Really, you haven't been like extra mean to Blaine lately" said Cynthia.

"No more than usual" replied Mikki.

Cynthia laughed. "Well Britts said he looks depressed. So maybe give him a hug next time instead of making him sad".

"Fat chance of that happening" said Mikki.

Cynthia looked at her and then looked at Rachel.

"We need to be getting you a boyfriend, that's what I think" said Cynthia.

"And what are you thinking of playing match maker with me and Blaine, there Cynds" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, because I wouldn't wish you upon poor Blainey" she replied.

Mikki looked at her.

"Just kidding, you know I love you both. But you're like chalk and cheese, do not go together" said Cynthia giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed.

"Well if you know of any cute single guys, pass on my details" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay is it still 1800 feisty mouse" said Cynthia with a laugh.

"Hasn't changed, nope" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Okay, people that is enough chit chat, class time" said Brittany, coming over to the three of them.

"Please go slow" said Rachel, looking at Brittany.

Brittany went and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Sit and watch first and then you can join in when you got the basic choreography down".

"Okay, yeah I'll do that" replied Rachel, and then Brittany began the dance lesson.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was waiting in the room, along with Mikki, that the nurse in the emergency department had directed them too, having fallen at Brittany's dance class, and ended up hurting her ankle.

They were talking as the door opened and two doctors walked into the room.

"Rachel Berry" said the dark haired doctor.

"That would be me, the one sitting on here with her foot up" she replied.

"Well that would make sense" said the blonde haired doctor.

"Right, yes shut up" said the dark haired doctor looking at his colleague.

The blonde just smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor Duvul, that's Doctor Sterling" said the dark haired one.

"Rachel, and this is my friend Mikki" she replied.

"Hi" said Doctor Duvul, looking at her with a smile.

"Aren't you a little cute to be a doctor?" asked Mikki.

Doctor Duvul looked at her and Doctor Sterling laughed.

"Umm young, a little young" said Mikki.

They both looked at her as did Rachel.

"So my friends ankle" said Mikki, trying to avoid the looks they were giving her.

"Right" said Doctor Sterling, and began to examine Rachel's ankle.

"Why does there need to be two of you for a simple ankle examination" said Rachel.

"We like to make sure nothing gets missed here, and sometimes that does happen. So to rectify that problem we now have for cases such as yours two attendings examine" said Doctor Duvul, and glanced at Mikki with a smile.

Mikki noticed him doing this, and blushed slightly.

"So is it broken?" she asked, turning to Doctor Sterling.

"Please say no, please say no" said Rachel.

"It doesn't seem to be, but I think an x-ray would be good just to make sure" he replied.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever is needed" said Rachel.

"Well we will go get that organised and be back" said Doctor Duvul.

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"Be back soon" said Doctor Sterling and he and Doctor Duvul left the room.

Rachel looked at her friend.

"Oh my god" she said.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"You, and that line you came out with, about them being cute" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I meant young, honestly".

"Sure you did" replied Rachel, with a laugh and the two of them waited for the two doctors to return to finish Rachel's examination.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, after the doctors came to the conclusion that Rachel's ankle was only sprained; Mikki was helping her up the stairs of the apartment block, to the fifth floor where theirs was.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww" said Rachel, with every step she took as she had one arm around Mikki for some support.

"Why didn't you take the offer of the crutches, the doctors gave you" said Mikki.

"Because then we would have to take them back to the hospital" said Rachel.

"So?" asked Mikki, as they got to the fifth floor landing and went over to their apartment.

"Oh, you'd probably like that, because that way you could go back to see the cute doctors" said Rachel, with a laugh as Mikki opened the door and glared at her.

"Just get inside" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed, and walked slowly inside the apartment.

Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were all inside.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Brittany, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah fine, it's just a sprain" she replied.

"Seriously I need to be changing the locks" said Mikki as she closed the door and looked at the others.

"Yeah, but you'd be giving me a key anyway, so I'd be able to let these guys in" said Puck, standing and going over to Rachel.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Come and sit down, get the weight off it" said Puck, helping her over to the sofa, where Blaine was sitting also.

"Thanks" she replied, as she sat down and Puck got one of the cushions off the sofa and put it on the coffee table.

"Right, now foot up" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Really, it's fine Noah" she replied.

"If you have a problem with people pampering you princess, then too bad" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Exactly for the next few days we are your personal go getters" said Sam.

"I still feel really bad" said Brittany as she sat back down.

"It wasn't your fault Britts, honestly. It's just been so long since I've danced that I'm a little out of practice" said Rachel.

"Guessing you probably won't be dancing on it for a couple weeks now though" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"Did you want anything Rach?" asked Puck.

"Umm, yeah some water would actually be really good. But you don't have to wait on me" said Rachel, going to get up.

"Nonsense, sit" ordered Puck.

Rachel looked at him and Puck looked over at Mikki in the kitchen where she was doing something.

"Hey Mik, can you get Rach some water?" he asked.

"You have two working legs, you do it" said Mikki.

"True, but you were the one who took Rach to a dance class, where she sprained her ankle, so you know, you should be the one doing stuff for her" said Puck.

Mikki glared at him and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and went over to the sofa and handed it to Rachel, and then hit Puck on the head.

"Next time move yourself" she said.

"And you wonder why you're single" said Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki and Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny Rach?" asked Sam.

"Oh just Mikki was flirting with the doctors who looked at my ankle" she replied.

"I was not flirting with them" said Mikki.

"Cute?" asked Brittany.

"Hmm, yes considering she actually asked them if they were a little cute to be doctors, I think Mikki totally thinks that" said Rachel.

"That was your pick up line, really" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "And like you have any better ones".

"Well I can tell you that none of them involve telling a girl I think she is cute" replied Blaine.

"Ohhh, let me guess yours would probably be. 'I'm looking to find a way back to middle earth, can you help?'" said Mikki.

"No, and like I would ever tell you what it was" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Hmm, that's because you got no game, and you could never get me".

"I got to say that it is a pretty awesome pick up line though Mikki" said Sam.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The one about middle earth" said Sam.

"Yes, word of advice about women though Sam, most of us don't tend to be geeky over those sort of things" replied Mikki.

"Hence she said most women, Mikki here on the other hand probably would find something like that completely charming" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Do you want to be in the emergency room?" she asked.

"Do you want see the cute doctors again?" asked Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki, going slightly red in the face whilst the others laughed.

"Why would Mikki find it completely charming though a line about middle earth" said Brittany.

"Because she's weird and she watched the Lord of the Rings movies and those Potter movies all the time in high school" said Puck.

"What is this pick on Mikki day or something?" she asked.

"Yep, it's a nice change from it being pick on Blaine day" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"Well I think it's high time you all leave so Rachel can actually get some proper rest" said Mikki.

Sam looked at his watch. "Yeah, it is getting kind of late".

"Thanks for caring so much guys" said Rachel.

"Not a problem Rach and you know I am just a quick call away if you need anything" said Puck, standing.

"And Sam and I, just right across the hall" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry Rachey" said Brittany, going and giving her a hug.

"It's fine Britts, honestly" replied Rachel.

"We'll see you tomorrow then" said Sam.

"I'll be here, since I am taking a few days off from work" said Rachel.

"Well I don't have anything on tomorrow, so we'll hang out here and watch some movies then" said Sam.

"That's sounds good, thanks Sam" said Rachel.

Sam nodded.

"Okay get some rest Rach, and we'll be by tomorrow" said Puck.

"Thanks guys, really. You've all be so kind to me, not only today but for the last few months, I really appreciate it" said Rachel.

"Well you're one of the gang now Rach, so get use to it" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Okay get out of here, Rachel needs to get some rest" said Mikki, ushering her friends over to the apartment door.

"See you" said Puck.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a laugh opening the door.

The other three chorused a lot of "byes" also and then left.

Mikki went back over to the sofa and sat next to Rachel.

"Talk about your over reacting drama queens" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh, it's sweet that they seem to care so much. If it was Jesse he would have just told me to suck it up and keep on going and not really even have cared" replied Rachel.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" asked Mikki.

"He was sweet when he wanted to be, but most of the time it really was all about him and how talented he was" replied Rachel.

"Well I think you can definitely do a lot better" said Mikki.

"Believe me I think that now too" replied Rachel with a small smile, and the two of them continued to talk for the remainder of the evening until they both went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading, and I will get the next batch of chapters posted on here soon!!!   
> Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think; and I will then decide if I post more of this; along with that of my other stories as well.


End file.
